


Kiss My Ass, Man

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Hot As Fuck [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Coming Untouched, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Fic where mickey tells ian to kiss his ass and ian doesn't just kiss it;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Ass, Man

It took three whole days before Mickey saw Ian again. During which he had been doing his best to convince himself that it didn’t really happen and that he was going crazy. But, of course, he wasn’t.

 

Ian fucking Gallagher had blown him in the middle of the school hallway, and it was only confirmed when he found him standing by his locker, obviously waiting for Mickey.

 

”Move” Mickey grumbled. ”You’re blocking my locker” He didn’t look up at Ian, but he just knew he was doing that annoying half smirk thing as he moved aside.

 

”You been thinking about me at all?” Mickey swallowed. _Yes._

 

”Don’t fucking flatter yourself, man”

 

Mickey had been staring at that fucking piece of paper for hours at a time, wondering if he should just take the plunge and call Ian up. He hadn’t, though. Mickey at least liked to pretend he had some self respect. Most people would probably say that getting blown in public was anything but respectable, though, so he was on the fence.

 

Ian hummed.

 

”That wasn’t a no”

 

Mickey felt Ian grab his ass right as he opened his locker, and it took all of his power to force himself push him away. There were at least five people in the hallway with them this time.

 

The last thing Mickey needed was for someone to find out what had happened between the two of them. Ian let go, but didn’t back away.

 

”Fuck, fine” Mickey finally sighed, slamming his locker and turning around. ”I’ve been thinking about you. You happy?”

 

He didn’t know what made him admit it just now, but he figured it had something to do with the look Ian was giving him. The one that he had never seen him give anybody else before.

 

Ian hummed again, and took a step forwards, successfully caging Mickey in just like the last time. Mickey swallowed, desperately wanting to keep his eyes on Ian’s, but they seemed determined to flicker down to his lips.

 

If Mickey was honest, the thing he remembered the most about their previous encounter was that kiss. The one that Ian had placed onto his lips before he could even really register it in his brain.

 

His lips tingled at the mere thought of it, and fuck, he wanted that feeling again. For real.

 

”Care for a repeat?” Ian asked, voice husky.

 

Mickey was vaguely aware of the people around, and how they had started noticing the couple. He snorted.

 

”You can fucking kiss my ass, man” Mickey pushed Ian’s chest, making him stumble back a couple of steps, and then he started walking down the hallway, towards the front doors of the building.

 

He did his best to straighten his back and look confident as he went.

 

Mickey was a few feet away from the doors when someone fisted his shirt from behind and pushed him into the mens bathroom.

 

”What the fuck, man?” Mickey grumbled, not having to turn around to see if it really was Ian. His skin tingled even through the fabric. He heard Ian hum as he was pressed up against the wall, cheek smashed against it.

 

Mickey tried to hold the moan in when Ian slipped a hand inside of his jeans, squeezing his bare ass, but it was impossible.

 

”You want me to kiss your ass, huh” Ian said. It wasn’t a question.

 

Mickey could only groan in response as his huge, warm hand continued to massage his warm flesh roughly. Ian lowered his face to whisper into Mickey’s ear.

 

”I want that too, Mickey” His arm was removed from Mickey’s neck, but Mickey remained pressed against the wall by his entire body instead, that’s how fucking close they were, and fuck, if it didn’t feel fucking good already.

 

Ian’s right hand joined his left one inside of Mickey’s jeans, continuing to tease his ass.

 

”Wanna eat this perfect fucking ass” Ian’s breath fanned over Mickey’s ear, and it eyes fell closed, a moan making it’s way out through his lips.

 

”Fuck” He groaned. ”Fucking do it”

 

If he was honest, he had never been rimmed before, never had the time to, but he had always wondered what it would feel like. And fuck, he wanted Ian’s tongue on him right now.

 

Ian seemed to have had enough of the teasing, his teeth closed around Mickey’s earlobe, tugging on it a little bit before he sank down onto his knees, pulling Mickey’s loose jeans down as he went, along with the boxers.

 

Mickey sighed as he cold air hit his already hard cock, and he braced himself against the hideous orange wall as Ian placed his hands back onto his ass, separating his cheeks. ”Oh, fuck” Mickey groaned when the right one started stinging suddenly.

 

The asshole had spanked him. And, fuck, it felt good.

 

”So fucking perfect” Mickey heard Ian breathe right before he licked a stripe across his dry, puckered hole.

 

”Oh, fff - ” Mickey sighed, his eyes clenched shut, feeling his body vibrate at the pleasure already.

 

Ian repeated the action, adding a little bit more pressure and it made Mickey clench his fists against the wall, teeth digging into his bottom lip. He had been fucked before - brutally fucked - but this had to be one of the most powerful sexual experiences he had ever had.

 

The blowjob, too, fuck Ian knew what he was doing. 

 

”Feel good?” Ian asked before going back in again, adding even a little more pressure, the tip of his tongue getting caught in Mickey’s rim on the way up. Mickey was going to answer, but all that fell out of his mouth when he opened it was a thick sounding groan.

 

His entire fucking body was buzzing, and he could almost feel his orgasm start to creep up on him already. Ian’s hands kept kneading Mickey’s ass as he went in for more, this time swirling his tongue around Mickey’s hole and it drove him even more crazy.

 

”That feels so fucking - ” Mickey’s praise was cut off by a loud moan as Ian attached his lips and started sucking, his tongue still doing small circles around his rim. Mickey’s teeth dug into his bottom lip so hard it would have to start drawing blood at some point, but he couldn’t help it.

 

Ian was so fucking good at this, he couldn’t help it. Mickey didn’t know what to do with his hands, they were pressed up against the wall, clenching and unclenching into fists as pulses of pleasure shot throughout his body.

 

Ian started fucking him with his tongue, and Mickey felt his balls start to tighten, how fucking pathetic was that? But he couldn’t help it, this was all too fucking good.

 

His cock was leaking precome, begging for attention, but Mickey didn’t want to touch himself. For once, he wanted all of the attention to be on his ass, because he knew that if he could come just like this, it would be one of the most intense experiences of his entire life, he fucking knew it, he could sense it.

 

Ian’s hands were still on Mickey’s ass, kneading the pale skin as he hummed, sending the vibrations straight into Mickey. He twisted his tongue somehow, and Mickey didn’t know exactly how, but it felt so fucking good.

 

”I’m so fucking close” Mickey whimpered, and Ian delivered a second slap to his right cheek. ”Oh, fuck” Mickey choked, and then he was coming.

 

Come - way more than what should be physically possible - painted the wall in front of him, and his eyes were closed, body shaking from the intensity of it all. Ian kept lapping at his hole, leading him through it, his his arms wrapped around his hips, steadying him, and making sure that he wouldn’t fall, turning into a pile of mush.

 

When Mickey was done, he couldn’t feel his legs. His eyes were closed, mouth open, panting.

 

”You good?” Ian asked, and Mickey hummed.

 

”Yeah” Ian gave his ass one last squeeze and then he stood up, pulling Mickey’s jeans up over his ass again as he went. Ian placed his hands onto Mickey’s waist, gently urging him to turn around and face him.

 

Mickey looked exhausted - in an incredibly hot, I just had the most intense orgasm ever kind of way. His neck and face were flushed, and Ian would bet anything that if he were to lift his shirt, his chest would be too.

 

”Thanks” Mickey mumbled, and Ian chuckled.

 

”Took a lot out of you, huh?” Mickey nodded lazily.

 

”Fucking good at that”

 

”Does that mean you’ll go out with me?” Ian asked, hoping that Mickey’s fucked out state would give him a better chance of a yes.

 

Mickey frowned, seeming to wake up a little bit.

 

”The fuck was that just now?” Ian shrugged.

 

”I wanna date you” He said, inching their faces closer together. ”For real. As much as I enjoy sucking your cock or eating your ass, I want more. With you”

 

Mickey frowned harder, now almost fully out of his hazey state.

 

”Thought you didn’t date” Ian chuckled.

 

”I like you” His arm wrapped around Mickey’s waist pulling them closer together.

 

”Really?” Mickey asked, and Ian nodded, humming. ”Alright” Mickey finally gave in. There was no way he could say no to that. ”Now fucking kiss me because I’ve been staring at those fucking lips for - ”

 

Ian cut him off, crashing his lips to Mickey’s, creating a wet, sloppy, messy and perfect kiss. This one lasted a fuck of a lot longer than their last one.


End file.
